Dilandau dad miguel mother
by pegeasus
Summary: i hate summeries so the title says it all please read it is very good,my second fic


Dilandau-the father 

A/n I know that this would never happen and that dilly-Chan would never act like this but hey read on and please please please please R&R. 

"BURN,BURN" Dilandau laughed as he watched Fanalia burn to the ground, all the fire made his heart pound faster than ever before, the rush he got from seeing such destruction made him more than psychotic. He stepped out of his melef to get a closer look at his work, the heat of the air made his cheeks turn a pale red, he loved the smell of smoke. 

As he walked around kicking rubble he noticed a old man laying half dead on the floor 

"well , well old man how obliged you are to meet the man who can create such a beautiful sight" a wicked glint in his eyes shone 

the old man looked up 

"you, you are the fire child who done this, you will pay for your crimes, you will feel the pain of every man and woman who lived in Fanalia" the old man spat at Dilandau's feet 

"hahahaha, good bye old man" and with that Dilandau took out his sword and drove it into the mans back piercing his heart and taking away his last few seconds of life 

"cant do much if you are dead can you" 

Dilandau got back in his melef and headed back for the Vione. 

The rest of the slayers stood in a room as Dilandau walked back and forth 

"how , how did he see us" he shouted throwing a glass at the wall 

`Its not our fault Dilandau-sama we tried" Viole muttered under is breathe 

Dilandau walked up to him and hit so hard he went flying and hit the wall 

"you are all incompetent, you should be put through more vigorous training" he shouted and then left the room 

He walked into his room and reached for a bottle of whisky , after about 6 glasses he fell into a deep sleep 

When Dilandau woke his vision was blurred , he had a huge headache and so attempted to look for a cure, namely the whisky, as his eyes searched the room noticing every blurred colour and shape he spotted one that was not so noticeable. He leaned closer and shape became clearer 

"aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" the form had turned out to be a small baby girl wrapped in a cloth 

Miguel ran into the room with his sword drawn 

`What is it my lord are you okay" his face searching the room for any intruders 

"Miguel what the hell is that thing" Dilandau pointed to where the baby was laying 

Miguel took a closer look 

"um sir that would appear to be a baby" 

Dilandau walked over to Miguel and smacked him 

" I know what it is you idiot what is it doing here" 

Miguel looked around for clues, he found a note written on paper that had a silver shine to it 

It read 

Fire child 

Our pain is now your pain, you will feel the heart ache of every man and woman that you have bought destruction to 

Dilandau suddenly remembered the old man in Fanalia 

"Miguel I have no idea how to look after a baby" 

"you could give it away sir, maybe we should consult Folken-sama" Miguel suggested 

Dilandau nodded and left the room leaving Miguel to bring the baby girl 

When Folken saw what Miguel was holding he looked at Dilandau and a small laugh escaped his mouth 

" why are you laughing strategeos ,its not funny" Dilandau shouted 

"Dilandau you will keep the child and raise her as your own" Folken said paying more attention to the baby then to Dilandau 

"why, I cant" Dilandau protested 

" you will do as you are told Dilandau, now leave" 

Dilandau and Miguel left with the child whilst Folken made his way to talk with emperor Dornkirk 

" a child , where did it come from 

"I don't know my lord but maybe it will help keep Dilandau under control, I figured he will be concentrating on his child more than burning things to the ground" 

Dornkirk laughed and then left 

Miguel still held the baby whilst Dilandau thought about what to do 

"well Miguel if I have to play father then you my friend can play mother" he said 

Miguel just stared at him 

" sir I do not have the physical composition to play mother ,nor the know how" 

Dilandau stared at him 

"Miguel you will do it or you will be severely beaten do you understand" 

Miguel nodded 

" now what do we call our little fire child" he said with a look of disgust on his face 

Miguel thought 

"how about Rei" Miguel said looking into the baby girls eyes 

"why"Dilandau asked 

"Suits her" said Miguel 

Dilandau stared at her 

Miguel handed her over to him , he was a bit reluctant at first but then he saw the pure look in her eyes and he felt a strange new emotion 

"Miguel what is she doing to me" he said looking scared 

"nothing Dilandau-sama you are acting like a father" 

he handed her back to Miguel "she can stay with you tonight ,make sure nothing happens to her or I will do more than beat you senseless" 

he looked at her one more time and a smile formed on his face. 

Over the next 14 years Dilandau's bond with his daughter became more stronger and eventually him and Miguel where sharing the duties are parent hood and acting like a normal family, Dilandau actually had a heart when it came to Rei 

Dilandau had taught her how to pilot a melef and fight in battles, she was now ready to become a dragon slayer 

"please Dilandau-papa I can do it , you have seen me fight I am good , Folken-sama even said so" she pleaded with her father 

"NO its to dangerous, the answer is not, it was no before and it always will be no" he said with his back facing her whilst he made her a snack 

"why give me a melef if I cant use it to find the dragon" she argued 

" it wasn't my idea, Miguel wanted you to have one" he said " but the answer is still no so go play nicely , go annoy shesta or someone just not me" with that she left 

Folkens voice spread over the inter-com so every one could hear 

"all dragon slayers , dragon sighting ,Escaflowne over to the north-east, our attack on Frued has begun 

"come on get in your melefs" Dilandau ordered 

"what about me" Rei said 

"stay here, love you lots see you in a while good bye-do not get in your melef"he said and flew off 

Rei sat down and thought, as she did so she saw a horrible vision, lord Dilandau ,dead up above him the dragon flew away ,she couldn't sit there and do nothing. She got in her melef and headed towards The battle ground 

" you have improved Van I wonder, would you have been able to do it without the help of the bitch from the mystic moon" said Dilandau as he blocked Vans attack 

van striked again this time nearly hitting him 

`Dilandau-sama behind you" shouted Dallet 

Dilandau swung around and blocked an attack by another melef, this time he hit the melef knocking It to the ground 

Just as he swung around to attack Van , Van swung his sword down , Rei flew in and took the impact of the attack, knocking her melef to the ground 

`REI" shouted Dilandau as he got out his melef and rushed to hers, he opened it to find Rei with bad head injuries 

" Dilandau-papa , I couldn't just watch you die like that , I had to do something" she said with tears in her eyes 

" Why Rei I told you to stay" by this time Miguel had jumped out his melef and had run over to them 

"what happened" he screamed 

he grabbed her arm and felt her pulse 

" no come on Rei please stay awake" he said as he saw her eyes begin to close 

" Rei please, please don't die you are the only thing that I have ever treated like this and loved like this Rei please" screamed Dilandau as he began to cry 

" I love you both I am sorry I am causing you so much pain" said Rei and her eyes closed 

"her pulse is gone" said Miguel 

"Van you bastard I am going to kill you, you ,you killed my daughter" said Dilandau trying to get in his melef but with Viole and Gatti restraining him 

" you have a daughter" said Van 

Dilandau got in his melef remembering the words of the old man 14 years ago and he finally knew what he meant. 

The end 

Finally so what do you think -I know that the age and time thing is a bit out but never mind its only a fic, I had to see what it would be like to give dilly a child 

Please please please R&R 

Tanku 

Pegeasus 


End file.
